Concrete Angels
by Cappsy
Summary: Rachel lives in Hell in all aspects of her life. Will anyone help her or will tragedy befall the young girl and her peers. Will it lead to more tragedy? Death is inevitable, but for who and for how many?


One-shot because it popped into my head and out my fingers.

Warning: Not a happy ending.

X~X~X~X~X

"Okay guys, I want you to sing a song that has something to do with you. A song that has a personal message. Anyone ready?"

Rachel raises her hand. "Go ahead Rachel."

She walks to school with the lunch  
>She packed<br>Nobody knows what she's  
>Holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress  
>She wore yesterday<br>She hides the bruises with linen  
>And lace<p>

(oh oh)

The teacher wonders but she  
>Doesn't ask<br>It's hard to see the pain  
>Behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden  
>Of a secret storm<br>Sometimes she wishes she was  
>Never born<p>

[Chorus]  
>Through the wind and the rain<br>She stands hard as a stone  
>In her world that she can rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings  
>And she flies to a place where<br>She's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

Somebody cries in the middle  
>Of the night<br>The neighbors hear, but they turn  
>Out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands  
>Of fate<br>When morning comes  
>It'll be too late<p>

[Chorus]

A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<p>

[Chorus]

"Manhands he said something personal." Santana said as soon as Rachel finished. "You think you're so good you can avoid the rules. Go away treasure trail and never bother us again." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Quinn didn't. She saw something in the girl's eyes but she didn't speak up. Rachel left the room without trying to fight back.

XXXXX

3 days later during Glee:

"Attention students of McKinley High,

I'd like everyone to participate in a moment of silence in honor of a student that has passed. I was told earlier today that Rachel Berry has passed away. We will now begin the moment of silence."

"Thank you, if anyone would like to go her funeral is being held this Saturday."

The room was silent. Not a single person could say a thing. Quinn stood up and left. She knew it and she didn't do anything. She was so angry with herself.

XXXXX

Mrs. Pillsbury sat in the choir room talking with the glee club since they were the people closest to Rachel.

"How did it happen?"

"Rachel died from multiple injuries. She's been abused by her dads for years now. She hid it really well. The coroner said there were so many injuries to her body she couldn't even tell what were really old or semi new. The police said that her medical history was extensive. It was a surprise she didn't die earlier than now."

The room was silent. They couldn't believe that Rachel was dead. They couldn't believe they didn't notice. Santana broke down and started to cry. When Rachel sang Concrete Angel it was personal. She was sending out a cry for help. And all she did was ridicule her again. They could have saved her.

Quinn wasn't there. She hadn't come back since she walked out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Saturday at the funeral:

"Rachel Barbra Berry was a kind soul. God took her because he could no longer stand to watch his child suffer. It was her time to return to God's kingdom. She's better now. Her voice will add to that of the Angel choir. If anyone would like to say anything at all please come up now."

Quinn stood up and walked to the front. "Hello everyone, I'm going to speak directly to Rachel if you don't mind." Quinn walked over to Rachel's photo and stood in front of it. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything. I didn't make your life easier by making fun of you in school. I helped add to the hell you were living. I'm even sorrier for not speaking up. I knew something was wrong when you sang Concrete Angel. I knew you must have had a reason to sing that. Yet again I feared for my popularity, well not anymore. Popularity won't stop me from doing what I have to do." Quinn walked away from the casket and out the door.

XXXX

"Attention McKinley high, I ask that we have another moment of silence as I have recently been informed of another death. After Rachel's funeral, Quinn Fabray took her own life."

No one in the entire school said anything. No one knew what to say. Two deaths in less than a week was a lot to handle.

XXXX

Two girls sat smiling as they watched their friends create programs to help abused and depressed teens. They finally made a difference. Even if it did have to wait until death.


End file.
